Blaze Of My Ambition
by Akimika
Summary: Lysandre is torn between his work with Team Flare as his heart aches for Serena. Can he hide his identity from Serena? KingsrockShipping
1. Blaze of my Ambition

Fire.

All signs pointed to a fire.

He was flare, he was a flame. A burning desire caught up in the forge creating visions of a blazing future. There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't envision this future so pure and so bright, devoid of the mortal destruction that lay waste to the beauty of the planet. His chest ached in anger and in sorrow of the beautiful wretchedness that lay throughout the land in front of him. Spires of steel and structures of stone and brick sprawled throughout the city and the land, ostentatious displays of wealth and disproportionate poverty. It made him sick.

However, there was no time to spend sulking or rallying people, it was all a waste of time. Lysandre was a man of action. There was no goal too large, no length too long that he would not go to achieve his visions. A beautiful apocalypse, a final eclipse of the end of futile parasites called men. He built his empire of research and scientific achievement to aim for the stars, his ambitions far reaching any of those save for the legend of AZ; A man who purified the land to end the terrible destruction of war and death that waged before him.

Raising a delicate tea cup to his lips, he drank a sweet serum of tea and honey as his blue eyes idly gazed across the land set before his window. Surveying the passing people and the movement of the city going about its business for the day, he thought about the matters at hand that needed attention. There were orders to assign to agents and projects from his scientists to check on, as well as status briefings from his admins. Though, with all the pertinent things to be doing in his office, his mind could not help but wander.

It seemed like a wind of change, a wash of blue water that shrouded his heated mind in a mist. Elements he could not help but pay attention to as he sat down at his cherry wood desk, staring off into the distance. Crossing his legs and leaning his head on his fist, he thought about days before. A flash of brilliant gold hair and crystalline blue eyes like that of a great, fresh water lake. His eyes glanced over the paperwork in front of him at his desk as he pushed it aside and pulled out the holocaster device from his pocket. He flipped open the device and browsed through a list of names, stopping to dwell on one. His finger hovered over the name, millimeters away from making a call before he set the holocaster on his desk and pushed it away from himself.

His eyebrows furrowed, his chest clenching in a moment of disbelief, angry with himself. He ran his fingers through his thick red hair, clutching his head for a moment. It was impossible to work like this, and it was irresponsible for him to be daydreaming, most especially about something so fruitless and childish. He massaged his forehead as he closed his eyes, taking several deep and steadying breaths before proceeding to try to focus on his work.

The day was not very productive. With various red tape and hang ups obstructing the progress that he was trying to make, things were not moving as quickly as he would have liked. Between waiting for responses and coming up with solutions to where he would move operations, he couldn't avoid the idle thoughts that crept into his mind. A twinkling laugh and an excited spirit invaded his mind in the down time. Though he believed such thoughts and behaviors were below him, this was something different. He couldn't deny that he had this sudden obsession, this desire for a personal relationship beyond that of his employees and his dear Professor friend.

He decided it was time for a break. Perhaps getting out of the office and breathing some fresh air would help him. He picked up the holocaster off of his desk and slipped it into his pocket as he strode out of the office. Down the elevator and through the café, he walked down the avenue. In an attempt to clear his mind he observed the people in the streets and, without thinking, pulled the holocaster from his pocket and dialed a number. A cold sweat formed as the device dialed out. He closed his eyes tightly as he thought angrily to himself "_I am a ridiculous idiot", _but snapped back out of his self-deprecating thoughts as he heard the soft voice on the line.

"Lysandre?" He opened his eyes, the floating blue image of a young, fair haired girl came into view as he tried to push back all the thoughts rushing into his mind as his heart raced.

Trying to look as confident as possible, he stood up straight to address her. "Serena, how are you today?"

Serena blinked a couple times before smiling confusedly, "I'm good, how are you? What do I owe this occasion?"

Lysandre reached back to scratch his fiery hair, "I am well. I was curious if you are still in the city?" He was self-conscious about his overly curious intonation giving him away.

Her image nodded, "Yeah, I was going to challenge Clemont soon. Why?"

"May I honor your achievements by treating you to lunch?" he proposed.

Mostly Serena was just caught off guard, but agreed enthusiastically. "Sure, are you at your café?"

Lysandre gave the slightest smile, his white teeth shining through. "Of course I am."

"I'll be there in a few minutes then!" Serena said before clicking off.

He clenched his teeth as he clutched at his face, thinking only of his own demise as punishment for his foolishness as he pushed himself to walk back into the café, sit down and breathe.

* * *

><p>Serena turned off the holocaster and looked at it for a moment. She was baffled why Lysandre would invite her to lunch. She ran into him the day before briefly, but was busy with Shauna at the time. She couldn't help but feel a little bit bothered by him, reminding her of her encounters with Team Flare. Still, she would not be rude and decline free food. She skipped over to the magenta plaza, past someone who looked suited up for Team Flare, which put her a little bit on edge as she walked into Lysandre's café.<p>

As she entered the café she noticed Lysandre sitting on the far side of the room, dressed in his usual sharp red and black suit lined with white fur. Very cautiously surveying the people in the room, she came to sit down across from him.

Blue eyes glinted up at her as he looked up briefly while he finished writing in a journal that was set before him. When he was done, he set down his pen and straightened his posture, giving her a gentle, inviting smile.

Serena couldn't help but smile back. She could admit that he definitely had a charming air about him, all class and culture. Her fingers grasped at the edge of the table, but Lysandre picked them up in his half-gloved hands to place a small peck against them. "Salut, mademoiselle."

She nodded awkwardly, "Uh, salut!" she was still very unused to the Kalos language. She warily glanced around, wondering if he did indeed have something to do with all this Team Flare business.

"So, may I get you a drink? Some food?" he asked, placing his hands on top of the table.

Serena nodded again, "I am really hungry. Thank you for inviting me to lunch, I really appreciate it since I'm getting ready for a big gym."

"What would you like?" he said as he handed her a small menu.

Serena took the menu in her hands and read over it. She settled on something easy, "I'll take some water and a croque monsieur if that's okay."

"Of course," Lysandre said as he took back the menu and waving a server over. He let them know their order before handing the over the menu. "So do you have a strategy for Clemont yet?"

Serena bit her lip as she thought about it. "I don't really use rock or fighting Pokémon so… I'll probably be leaning on Blaziken and Meowstic for my offense, since Greninja won't cut it."

Lysandre looked on with interest. "A Blaziken, that's very nice. I am certain Clemont's metal and electricity will be no match for the fires of your ambition."

She let out a little laugh, "It's always fire with you," she bit her lip again and, after some thought, asked him what was on her mind. "You don't know anything about Team Flare, do you? It seems like they're always around and I keep running into them."

Lysandre let out a dramatic sigh. He rolled his eyes, instantly thinking of a story to tell her. "They seem to like the red of my café, but they are simply a gang of stupid kids with self-righteous vendettas." He felt guilty, but he was determined not to show it. He furrowed his brows in a scoff at the statement.

The server brought food out to them, setting the plates and drinks in front of them. Serena began to eat hungrily while Lysandre pecked at his food, his appetite small through his nervousness around Serena and lying through his teeth. _She will find out eventually… How will you face her then? _Lysandre thought to himself.

Serena looked up at him. "I'm glad. I would hate to have to pick a fight with you." A small smile played across Serena's lips as their blue eyes met.

Lysandre gave a small smile, crows feet settling at the corners of his eyes as he reached across the table around the sandwich Serena held in her hands to brush her cheek with the bare tips of his fingers. "I would not imagine I could fight you, I'm certain you would stomp me under your shoe." He hoped he hadn't noticed that his hands shook as he quickly pulled his hand back to hide in his lap.

Serena giggled a little bit, a slight pink arising from the compliment and her cheeks tingling from where his fingers touched. "Stop that, there's no way I'm stronger than you."

He simply raised his nose with a smirk at her and then continued to pick as his food as she ate.

"Not hungry?" She asked him.

He showed off a bashful smile to her and turned his head away, letting the words roll off naturally as he tried to shrug off her attention. "Simply a little nervous around you, ma jolie."

Serena smiled back and then finished off her sandwich. "You can't be, I'm just an apprentice to the Professor."

Lysandre waved his hand at the statement. "That means little." He waved a waiter over to take their plates. "Do you want a dessert or pastry?"

Serena shook her head. "I am good. I shouldn't challenge Clemont on a full stomach."

He nodded at her. "I will see you off then."

They stood and began to leave, Lysandre holding the door open for her and let her out. As they walked out onto the main street, Serena turned to him and bowed. He put his hands on his shoulders as he looked down at her. "I am confident Clemont is no match for you. Feel free to come to my café at any time, okay?"

Her eyes lit up. Food! She reached forward to hug Lysandre, arms wrapped about his ribs. "Thank you, I will do my best."

Lysandre was a little taken aback, but returned the embrace, patting her hair gently with a gloved hand. He didn't expect the affection, but welcomed it. As he craned to look down at her, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Bonne chance, ma fleur." A genuine smile on his face.

She let go of him and began walking off, waving good bye. Lysandre waved quickly back before heading back into the café and upstairs to his office.

* * *

><p>As he went back upstairs, he kept his hands in his pockets to hide the violent shaking and attempted to steady his quick pulse. He mind raced with contradicting thoughts. His face contorted in anger and confusion. He waited until he was safely back in his office with the door locked and leaned with one hand against the wall, clenching his fist.<p>

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAARGH" he shouted as he punched the wall as hard as he could with white-hot fury. He slid to the floor, back against the wall as he cradled his fist in his hand. What the hell was he thinking? Just where did he think he was going with an infatuation for Serena? He had bigger goals to attend to, but his mind fought viciously with the pounding, aching feeling in his chest.

He buried his face in his hands.


	2. I Am Ready

The air was sweet here, the day cool and bright.

She had to visit Lumiose a lot lately, called in for work on Pokedex research and updates on Team Flare by Professor Sycamore. Though she was still ardently working on becoming the Pokemon champion, she also wanted to help the kind Professor. Serena wouldn't admit it, but she did perhaps crush a little on the man, who seemed a little rough around the edges with his constantly sleepy eyes and five o'clock shadow. Admittedly, she knew half of Lumiose also admired him.

Serena traipsed into the building where the Professor resided, briefly greeting his assistants as she walked into the elevator to his office. As the elevator climbed to the top floor and opened, she heard Kalosian being spoken as she delicately walked around and past the barrier to Professor Sycamore's office.

Professor Sycamore sat in a chair opposite of the red-haired fellow, Lysandre as they both spoke somewhat quietly and intently, but they both turned their attention to her as she walked in.

"I'm sorry to bother you!" Serena said as she nodded.

Professor Sycamore smiled as both he and Lysandre stood, walking toward her. "Ahh, non, mon ami, I was expecting you."

Lysandre nodded to both of them, "I suppose I should leave you two to work."

"Oh! Well, it was nice to see you, Lysandre!" Serena chirped, waving swiftly.

Lysandre nodded to her. Smiling warmly. He took her fingertips in his gloved hand and kissed them, his deep, blue eyes meeting her slightly surprised ones for a long moment. "It's always a pleasant surprise, Serena. Feel free to drop by the cafe sometime, yes?"

"Ahh- Absolutely!" Serena said, her cheeks flushed a little at the attention, since it felt like he was being a little more than courteous with the gesture.

"Augustine, I will see you later," he said him and the Professor exchanged waves.

Professor Sycamore smirked at Serena and clapped her on the shoulder as he led her over to the desk. "He likes you."

Serena's face reddened further, "No way!" she said as she assertively shook her head, instead opting believing that he was just joking with her.

"Well, he isn't that nice to girls he doesn't like," the Professor said as he shrugged to the side carelessly, his dark hair bouncing slightly at the motion.

Serena still snubbed the notion. She'd rather the Professor like her. Moving on, she spoke, "So I brought twelve more Pokemon."

"Ahh, yes! Let's see them," he rubbed his hands together, excited to see what information they would uncover about these new Pokemon.

They quickly got to work studying the Pokemon Serena had gathered, taking them to the lab and examining each of the species. They worked long into the afternoon and, by the time they had finished the sun was low and orange in the sky.

"I'll talk to you later, Professor," Serena waved.

He smiled amicably as they both stood at the doorway of the office, "Yes, and let me know when you find more interesting ones like that! Our research is definitely getting up there."

"I will! Have a good night!" Serena bid him as she walked swiftly to the elevator, heading downstairs.

Her stomach grumbled at her… For some reason she didn't think the research would take this long, and she hadn't eaten much for breakfast. "Eeehhhh… Good job… I guess now would be a good time to take up Lysandre on that food…" She spoke out loud to herself.

Serena turned to walk off to the east toward Lysandre's cafe, making her way up the cobble streets to the little shop front, a red-orange glow settling on the city as she approached.

Lysandre stood at the bar of the cafe, his brows furrowed as he talked furtively to the man standing on the other side, and she wondered to herself briefly if he was always here or what else it was that he did… In any case, she walked up to the bar as well, meekly waving. The barista turned his attention to her, as did Lysandre following suit. "Welcome, what can I-" The barista started to greet her first before Lysandre interrupted, his expression changing to that of delight, "Ah! You decided to visit after all, ma cherie. So good to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, pretty hungry, but great. I know you mentioned food a while back and I wondered if I could take you up on that offer?" Serena said to him, smiling politely.

Lysandre smiled kindly at her, a hand brushing back his hair and crossing his arms. "Well, of course. If I treat you to dinner, may I join you, also?"

To say that Serena was not flustered by his charm and attention would be a lie, despite her thoughts of refusal. She acknowledged him as, most definitely, an attractive man and initially she thought he was just this charming to everyone, but if the Professor says otherwise…

She wasn't going to muse about that right now. Instead, she accepted his offer. "Absolutely! I think it'd be rude to not let you. I mean, you're giving me the food."

"Ahh, yes, but if I am not welcome in your company then I would still have to go elsewhere and be disappointed all alone." The light played at amusement in his eyes, crows feet gracing the corners as he smiled.

Serena giggled at the idea. "What should I eat?"

Lysandre guided her over to a seat. "Well, the bouillabaisse is very good." he said as he pulled out a chair, walked around to the other side of the table and sat himself.

"Isn't that really rich, though?" she asked curiously.

"Well, if you are talking in terms of taste, it is, but do not worry about the price of it. Just know I recommend it."

"I'll have that, then," Serena obliged, excited to try something new.

Lysandre called one of his servers over, ordering the meal for the both of them. Serena thought he was rather stern toward them, but only in passing. After ordering, he turned his attention back to Serena, removing the half gloves and settling his hands together in front of him on the table. "So, how have your travels been, ma chere? It has been a while since I've seen you."

Serena smiled, "They've been good. Finding new Pokemon for the Pokedex research has been fun and I'm almost to the League. How have you been?"

"That's great to hear. I have been good, my lab has been working on developing new… devices." He paused for a moment. "Just trinkets and machinery for use in battles."

"Oh? I'd love to know more about that," she said, interested to hear more about what these would entail and what he did with his labs.

He smiled, "Perhaps another time I will show you, but right now Lysandre Labs is still quite private."

Serena was curious, but put it aside for now. She knew little about his company, but she would pry for information another time. She thought for a moment, quiet until she glanced up at his face, half intent on the surroundings, but he kept flicking his eyes back to her.

She breathed in, taking a leap. "So, why?"

He looked confused, "Why what?"

"Why do you like me?"

Lysandre made a face somewhere between horrified and indignant at her. He started, "I don't-" but stopped short, as he crossed his arms and looked skeptically at you. "Why do you say that?"

Serena smiled, amused at herself. Lysandre was clearly flustered at the question. "The Professor said you did."

"I am going to hurt him," Lysandre said coldly, at he scowled at her.

She waved her hands frantically, "Wait, don't! I'm sorry, I just-"

He put up a hand, scoffing as he looked off in a different direction, "Calm down, mademoiselle, I'm not really going to hurt him. He is my very best friend. I might make him feel some pain, though."

Serena was a little relieved, but still pressed on. "But that didn't answer the question."

Lysandre scowled again as he looked at her, his cheeks quite red at the sudden interest. "Well," He started and stopped again. "It is sort of," Starting again, stopping again, he couldn't figure out how to say anything without incriminating himself. "I guess you could say…"

"You're digging yourself a hole, Lysandre." Serena smiled at him again, mischievously entertained, but her cheeks were also pink, though they didn't quite match the blush that rose on Lysandre's face.

He put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. I lose, you win. You are… enchanting, Serena."

The pink turned several shades more red for her as she giggled, trying to brush it off. "Thank you…" She looked down at to the side, trying not to attract attention to the redness.

Lysandre leaned forward on the table looking at Serena's face and squinting at her, trying to regain his composure. "Why the sudden interest in me? Is there something you want to say?"

It was Serena's turn for surprise, holding her hands up, "That's not what I was trying to get at, I-" Her blush matched his, "Not that, I mean, you're very attractive, andandand charming, it's just-"

Lysandre threw back his head in a sudden hearty laughter, startling a couple of the nearby patrons. "So the truth comes out, eh?" He grinned wide as he looked back at her.

Serena whined, helpless.

Lysandre grabbed one of her held up hands, pulling it to his lips briskly as he looked into Serena's eyes, "I do like you. You're a very beautiful girl."

She smiled, defeated, flustered, flattered, a mix of so many emotions her head was spinning now. She let her hair fall over her face trying to hide her face behind the curtain of her golden hair.

"Hey now, you cannot hide now that that's out!" He reached across the table and pushed her hair out of the way of her face with one hand, smiling at her. Serena face burned hot, she didn't want anyone to see how embarrassed she was. "What are you thinking, petite chatte?"

"I'm thinking about how I don't want to be here right now!" She said as she looked at him, though she still had a smile.

"Awwww, but we still have dinner to eat! I can always take you somewhere that isn't here afterward." Lysandre smiled devilishly.

"That's not what I was trying to say," She stopped short and sighed loudly. That approach definitely backfired on her and it was only getting worse! "Oh, Arceus! You are evil!"

He still held onto her hand at her fingertips, tugging at them. "That's what they say, but please, tell me more."

Serena thought maybe he was getting a little too fresh for his own good. She tried to pull her fingers back, but he gripped them, questioning her, "So there must be something you think of me to be this distressed."

She covered part of her face with one hand, looking up at him sheepishly. "You're… Handsome."

"Is that all? I feel so uninteresting."

"And charming and alluring and mysterious." Okay, maybe she could admit to liking him at least a little. "Fine, I do like you. Besides, you give me free food!"

"That… that is more like it." He smiled, closing his eyes and kissing her fingertips for a long moment before opening them to look up at her through his lashes.

Serena blushed a little more again and lightly squeezed his hand as he held hers. He's definitely had an amorous air about him with the way he talked to her and made contact with her, now that she thought back about it.

As they sat in heavy silence for a moment, the server came with the food. Lysandre let go of her hand finally as the server set the bowls out in front of them, parting with a simple "Enjoy!"

"Aaahhh, this is really good, thank you." Serena enjoyed her food, hungry enough to eat it straight away.

"It's my pleasure, ma petite chatte." They both ate quickly, sitting in the hefty quiet together, enjoying the fish, shells, and soup they ate.

Lysandre set his spoon down in the bowl as he finished a bit before her, watching the somewhat ungraceful way she ate, smirking subtly.

When Serena noticed, she covered her mouth as she ate, "Am I doing something? Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head, "Not at all, you are just…" He struggled to find a word to describe her, "It's cute the way you eat."

"You can't possibly compliment everything I do," She said pointedly.

He raised his eyebrows, "I could."

She kept getting flustered at every turn. He seemed to like getting this reaction out of her, but she couldn't help but admit she was enjoying the chase.

As they finished up dinner, she said, "I guess I should probably get going."

Lysandre nodded. "I am sure you have somewhere to get to, but please, come with me for a moment."

Serena tilted her head curiously as he stood and took her hand, leading her out of the cafe. He led her to the courtyard outside, which was quite private by itself off of the main roads. There wasn't anyone else here right now, since it was getting late.

He brought her hand up to his lips again, asking her, "So, now that we know all this, does this make tonight a date?"

The questioned he asked were like claws digging into her, and Serena just blushed nervously. smiling, "I guess it could be."

Without hesitation Lysandre wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close enough to press his lips to hers for a long moment for a single, elongated kiss. Serena melted a little bit at the motion, sinking into his arms and resting against him as she felt his warm lips. Well, she couldn't say it was wholly unexpected, but she definitely wasn't _prepared_ for that. As Lysandre pulled away, Serena wobbled a little bit and he had to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling over.

"Hey, don't fall," he said mockingly, a smile on his lips and pink on his cheeks. She noticed he wasn't completely at ease with his actions, as his hands shook a little as he held her in his arms.

"Well, um, I should… get going…" Serena was light-headed.

"I do hope you'll call me, at least. If not, I guess I will just have to live with my disappointment." He frowned playfully and squeezed her gently before letting go, making sure she was standing on her own feet.

Serena smiled, "I will. I'll be back in Lumiose before long."

"When you are the champion, I am sure." He smiled, rustling her hair. "Bonne nuit, ma fleur. Be safe."

"Good night, Lysandre." She wobbled off into the night, streets lit by golden street lamps as she made her way to a hotel to stay for the night.

Serena thought to herself, _Oh jeez, I'm in trouble. I totally fell for that… He's so sweet, though… _She couldn't help but entertain thoughts of Lysandre the rest of the night and the coming days, being entirely distracted during her travels. She'd have to think of a reason to come back to the city soon...


	3. Come Around

Light shined in from the window, warming the foot of the bed. It was a bright day outside, already high morning.

The holocaster was ringing obnoxiously. Lysandre didn't know why, because he was certain he didn't need to be awake early today. He rolled over, pulling the cool sheets of the bed around him as he groaned. "Ferme toi!" he shouted as he reached for the holocaster.

Picking it up off of the table beside the bed, he sat back against the headboard of the bed. He flipped open the holocaster, which opened to display a small figure above it in blue. He took a moment to sleepily recognize the fluffy haired visage of Serena.

"Good morning! Ahhh, I'm sorry! Were you still asleep?!" the little figure looked visibly distressed, appearing to look anywhere except at the holocaster but Lysandre smiled. He wasn't clothed, his hair was messy, and he squinted drowsily as he sat in bed, so he could only imagine she didn't expect to see him like this.

"Non, ma fleur, I was just waking up," he said as he blinked into the light of the holocaster.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, How are you doing, Lysandre?" She asked, looking in every direction except the holocaster.

"Not at all, I was already awake," he lied fluidly. "I'm doing quite well, and yourself?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and brushing his hair back with his hands more into place.

The tiny visage was peeking side-eyed at him, "I'm good… I was calling to see how you were doing, since, you know, I said I would…"

Lysandre smiled wide, "Well, then, I am happy to hear from you, ma chere. How are you travels going?"

Serena scratched her head as she spoke, "They've been productive. I caught a bunch of new Pokemon already and I was thinking of coming back to Lumiose again for research…" She paused for a moment. "It'd give me a chance to come see you, too."

He smirked, "A chance or an excuse?"

"Call it what you want!" Serena's image crossed her arms snubbed him indignantly.

Lysandre smiled as he considered her. He cared much about this girl, though it conflicted with much of his mission, so much of his values. Too often he would find himself musing about her idly as he worked, the other members of Team Flare were starting to notice his careless daydreaming as of late. It was unacceptable, yet he just desired the time to think about her, to be with her.

"I would call it a reason to have a proper evening with you," he told her, after thinking for a moment. "Or a reason to sink my teeth into you."

At first, Serena smiled, but with the secondary addition she looked a little worried. "Ahh, what do you mean by that?!"

Lysandre peered mischievously into the holocaster, only stating, "You're a beautiful girl, Serena. That is all I will say." He rested back against the head of the bed again, looking around in front of him as his own body was telling him a part of what he felt for her.

She simply tilted her head in a disturbed confusion and tried to move on. "Well… Thank you…? So I was thinking that I should be back in Lumiose tonight… I didn't know if maybe you have plans?"

Other than the usual team organization, there wasn't much for him to do. He shook his head. "None that would be as important as seeing you, ma chatte. If there is anything you want to do, let me know and I will arrange it, also."

She smiled a little, "If there's anything you recommend, I'd love to. I don't know much to do around Lumiose. I was just thinking of stopping in to see the Professor first."

Lysandre squinted, smirking and plotting. He had a crazy idea that perhaps he could stop in to visit with his dear friend, Professor Sycamore, and surprise her. He spoke up, "I could meet you somewhere afterwards if you like. Just name it."

"At the Professor's office? I think that would be easiest," Serena replied.

"That sounds like a plan," he told her. They arranged details about when she would arrive in the city again. "I will see you tonight, ma cherie Serena."

Lysandre turned off the holocaster, sighing heavily to himself as he thought fondly of Serena. He would have to leave the berating himself until another time, because he could not presently wrap his mind around the concept of how he could possibly be at the mercy of this girl and also think so affectionately about her.

Serena was very expressive and straightforward. Most people were put off by a girl so pert, but he liked the challenge, that personality she had. He also couldn't help but let his mind wander over the admirable gestures she had, her smile and all her delicate features. The happy blue eyes, the shape of her fingers and her small hands in comparison to his, her body's curves as they were accentuated by that high-waisted dress. He decided to deny following the urges his body was telling him and instead opted to get out of bed and get ready. He figured he should make some arrangements for the evening and then run over to see Augustine so they could talk before too long.

He traveled to make reservations for dinner at one of the finer restaurants of the city and, in the afternoon, he went to see his friend, the Pokemon Professor, meeting him at his office.

Lysandre entered the building, searching for the eclectic Professor throughout the building and finding him in one of the labs. As he walked up, Augustine looked up from his work desk, noticing him and greeted him warmly with his arms spread out. "Heeyyyy! Lysandre! How are you doing, mon ami?"

Lysandre and Augustine traded embraces, "I am fantastic! I just wanted to see what you were up to today!" They started to remark back and forth to each other in Kalosian before long, settling into talking about the nuances of daily life between them and the things they've seen.

Before they knew it, sunset was near upon them. Professor Sycamore was commonly held up doing research in the lab, but Lysandre knew he would also be staying late for the arrival of Serena. They each sat in the tall lab chairs. Professor Sycamore still plugging away at his work while Lysandre sat, leaning back with his arms crossed, feet up on a desk very casually as they just talked the day away.

A ringing came from Sycamore's pocket, which he fished the handheld device out of and held up. The girl's figure appeared in blue light above it. "Serena! Hey! Are you here?" the Professor called to her.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm a little late coming, are you still at the office?" the little voice said.

"Yes, Dexio and Sina left a while ago but I'm still here in the lab," he replied.

The figure nodded, "I'll be right there, then!"

About ten minutes later, the elevator doors dinged and rumbled open. The Professor looked up and Lysandre started, sitting up as he heard the noise and turning around in the chair to stand. Serena stepped out of the door, bag over one arm as she turned to look at the two gentlemen. The realization hit her when she saw the Lysandre's red mane, as he stood and approached.

Serena blushed and took a step back suddenly as he walked toward her, pacing up to her to catch her in an embrace. "Ma cherie!" he said, smiling as he planted a kiss on her lips.

At this point, Serena's face was probably as red as Lysandre's hair. Unexpecting and breathless as he pulled away, he could hear the Professor's voice behind him.

"So, this is what is going on, huh? Is that why you came to see me? Lysandre, you sneak. And here I thought you just valued my company!" he said playfully, as he stifled a laugh at Serena's frustrated and startled look.

"Ahhh! Mon cher ami, you know I value you! Otherwise I would not be able to stand listening to you talk!" Lysandre laughed.

Serena was left there, red faced, frustrated, and embarrassed as the two men joked. "Lysandre! You're so wrong!" She shouted at him.

He frowned playfully at the comment, "Oh, but why, ma fleur Serena?" He turned to her and took both of her hands in his, squeezing them and looking into her eyes. "I was eager to see you, that's all."

Her heart melted a little at his words and she smiled at him. "I did want to come back. I guess this means people will know of us."

Professor Sycamore looked curiously at both of them, leaning his chin on his palm as he rested on the desk. "Oh? Has this been going on for long? How could I not know?"

Serena shook her head profusely, "Not long, at least, only since the last time I was here."

"Ahh, you take the fun out of making Augustine guess at the details. It's entertaining to see him wander around very confused!" Lysandre told her with a smile.

She looked up at him helplessly and just wrapped her arms about him and lay her head on his chest without saying anything.

"Aawwww, you two make me so happy, I may cry," Augustine said, imitating a sob.

Serena let go and yelled at the Professor this time. "You're not helping, Professor!" He chuckled at her, which made her groan in frustration.

Lysandre put an arm around her as he walked her over to Professor Sycamore's desk. "It is not like he wouldn't have known before long, I tell him just about everything, you know?" Surprisingly, he didn't feel guilty for being open about caring for Serena.

"It's true. We]ve known each other for too long not to!" Augustine piped in. "Anyways, let's see those Pokemon. I am sure you two have places you would like to get off to."

Serena pulled her Pokedex out and briefly went over some details with the Professor. They agreed to go over the Pokemon in detail tomorrow, but for now he wanted to see an overview of the depth of new species she had found.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow then. Do not enjoy yourselves too much!" Smirking, the Professor called after them and added, "Or do, but be safe about it!"

A bright blush settled over Serena's face once more as she struggled with trying to find something to retort. In her stead Lysandre laughed and made a joke with Professor Sycamore in Kalosian that she couldn't understand, also wishing him a good night, but it all added to her ruffled appearance. "Oh, you guys!"

Lysandre laughed and smiled at her, as he walked with her and stepped into the elevator. "Do not worry, we were not making a joke at your expense or anything. I was just telling him I don't think I could be so lucky."

"Oh sure," Serena rolled her eyes a little at the thought, but didn't take Lysandre as the type to lie to her about something of this nature.

The doors of the elevator slid closed. Lysandre roughly pressed Serena, who was quite startled, firmly up against the steel wall. One gloved hand was caught up in her hair as he showered her in light kisses, their breathing rough as he pressed himself against her. Though the kisses only lasted a minute as the door to the elevator dinged open, Serena was left breathless and holding herself up against the elevator wall as Lysandre went to walk out the door.

"H- hey wait!" She said as she stumbled after him.

Lysandre wrapped an arm around her as they walked, one hand resting on her hip as he held her unsteady figure against his side. "Are you okay to walk?"

She whined, "This is your fault!"

He smirked roguishly, "It is and I accept full responsibility."

Serena looked up at him admiringly, despite his antics. As Lysandre looked down, he wondered just how far she would let him go, wanting to test his limits. So far, he had been pretty fresh with her altogether and, so far, had been receptive to the very outward things he had done, but wasn't sure how much control she would allow him.

Maybe he might test that out.

Curiously, Serena asked, "So where are we going, anyways?"

He considered it for a moment. "We have a reservation somewhere. Come, this way."

As they walked, the avenue turned to a street, and then turned to an alleyway that led to one of the private plazas that were throughout Lumiose. Each place they traversed got darker, though Lysandre was walking both of them toward the restaurant they were going to, this was on the way to it.

He stopped, standing in the grassy plaza, Serena under his arm. She looked at him, a leery expression on her face, "We're having dinner here?"

"No, we are almost there, but…" He said, but paused, turning to her. It seemed ineffective to try to make an excuse, so instead he just pulled her close. She looked vaguely concerned, but wrapped her arms around his neck nonetheless as he slowly pulled closer to press his lips against hers, this time allowing them both time to interact instead of being so abrupt.

Lysandre pressed his tongue against her lips, running it over hers before she pressed hers against it, forcefully pressing hers between his lips. He took to this and squeezed her, his hands resting at the small of her back as he pulled his face away from hers so he could glance at her. He couldn't help but reveal a smile as he darted down to her neck, biting gently along it as he pressed his palms to her lower back, fingers massaging her skin as they inched down.

She made tiny, almost inaudible gasps at each bite he made. He drew his tongue up the side of her neck to her jaw line, and kissed from there very slowly back to her lips, leaving several more passionate kisses, but with each one it seemed to make her even more desiring.

Serena took over, kissing across his cheek and rubbing her face against the soft hair of his firey beard before giving a firm bite to his neck. It surprised Lysandre to a point that he made a small crying "Ahh!" as her teeth sank into his skin. He dug his fingers into her hips as she teased the flesh under his jaw, though she couldn't get far from the line of his shirt. When she returned to kiss him again, he pulled away, a smirk on his face. "A little feisty, are we?"

She looked up at him, smiling and red faced, as she toyed the the fringe of his beard. "Well, you are too. I guess I didn't know you were this interested in me…"

"Serena, ma fleur, you are a beauty," he told her. "Now, come, we have dinner to attend. We will have time for this another time. Maybe… later?" He grinned evilly as he nipped at her skin.

Serena's face turned a shade more red as he did this, breathily whispering, "Maybe…"

Before doing anything else or letting himself get carried away, Lysandre led her off out of the plaza.


	4. Something Between Us

She sat at the edge of the bed as she glanced around the room.

She didn't really know what she expected, but it wasn't this. The bedroom was pleasant and inviting, though it was a little dim now that it was after dark. The bed she sat on had brown sheets and blankets, softer than any she'd ever felt. Nervously, she just fidgeted as sat, unsure if she was waiting for something or if she should just get comfortable and rest.

Serena had obliged, knowing that she could be getting herself into some trouble, but also fully aware the responsibility she took with her decision. At the same time, it was enticing to her, but it would be enticing to anyone to stay the night.

They'd had time to get to know each other during their date, having dinner and then wandering around in search of desserts. They'd talked a lot about what they'd done, Serena talking about her work with Professor Sycamore more than anything. Lysandre talked about growing up with the Professor and traveling to other regions. He had kept a respectable distance as they talked into the night, Serena being the one to realize how much time they'd spent wandering Lumiose.

Lysandre had offered her a place to stay, and she would work in the morning with the Professor, but she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted here. The time she spent with Lysandre was certainly a rush, but she worried about him and the rumors she had heard from Calem. She was concerned how he might be implicated in Team Flare and why… How could this man, so gentle and seemingly caring, be a part of an organization like that?

She thought about asking him, though he had previously said he wasn't involved with them, but thought better. Instead, she might snoop around for information from Calem or the Professor.

Before she could think about what she would ask them, Lysandre walked into the room, stepping in front of her where she sat on the bed. He had taken his coat and gloves off, wearing a long sleeved red-orange dress shirt underneath, which also seemingly matched his hair. He bent down, lifting her face up with his hands as he kissed her a couple times. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable? I can stay on the couch if you like."

"A-ah, you don't have to, I mean, this is your home," Serena said, looking up. She reached up to take her hat off, as it was sliding off her head anyways while she craned to look up at him.

Lysandre grasped her face in his hands as he pressed his forehead to hers. The corners of his mouth curved as he spoke, "But you are my guest, ma chere. Whatever makes you at ease."

Instead of saying anything, she reached up to his chest, grabbing wantonly at the shirt to pull him closer. Towering above her, he leaned down as she pulled him into an embrace, but he found it might be easier if he just joined her on the bed than over-arching his back. He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her entire body while she wrapped hers around his neck. She wanted not to think or worry about anything else for a while, so she decided to indulge in him.

Pulling him into a kiss which he awkwardly leaned into at first. It seemed like he wasn't quite expecting her to be so aggressive as she pressed into each kiss, leading him. She felt his hands explore down to her shoulders and over her body, resting at her sides at one point and moving to her hips at another. Serena kissed him with fervor, pressing her tongue into his mouth. She relinquished her arms around his neck, opting to rest them on his chest instead.

It allowed him enough room to pull away and look at her, smiling. "You are a passionate one, aren't you? I would not have guessed." He took a moment to admire her as Serena ran the tips of her fingers up over his collarbone, up his neck, brushing over his beard and caressing his face. Lysandre closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch, enjoying but pleasantly surprised by her affection.

Lysandre ran one of his hands up her side and placed it on her neck behind her head as he kissed her, gently rubbing her neck as he pulled and kept her close, powerful as he controlled each kiss. His mouth wandered down to her neck, kissing, but biting every other time, hand still at the back of her neck to keep her in place.

Serena fidgeted, shifting and breathing shallowly as he heart rate quickened. Her hands, which still rested on his chest, felt around to pull at the buttons of his shirt. As she fumbled with the buttons, Lysandre pulled his hand back to help her, removing the shirt and dropping it on the floor next to the bed.

She stopped to admire him for a moment. He was rather muscular, but the lines of his body were soft, his skin translucent and pale. She touched her hands to the top of his chest, trailing her fingers down through a light speckling of hair as she leaned forward to lay her head against his shoulder, nipping at his collarbone.

A small hum was emitted by Lysandre as he ran his hands over Serena's hair, looking down at her as she kissed and explored along his chest. He leaned back on his arms, but leaned further and moved to his elbows as she got lower and lower. Lysandre's breath was already this shallow as he watched her before closing his eyes in anticipation, her lips reaching his navel before she stopped. As she looked up at him, he held out his hands to summon her up further onto the bed, Serena climbing up next to him as he rolled over to press her back against the sheets and pin her down, leaning over to kiss her for a long, slow moment.

Pulling away from her, Serena's breath was unsteady as he unfastened her skirt. She folded her hands across her chest as she watched him do this, pulling the skirt from under her carefully as he revealed the pastel blue panties underneath. She was nervous as things progressed, not sure of how to proceed or if she was certain she wanted to allow things to go all this way…

She closed one eye as she watched Lysandre lean down, kissing the skin just above her panty line before moving up, just barely touching her skin as he ran his fingers up her stockinged thighs. His lips met with the hem of her shirt, which he pushed up inch by inch as he also kissed her bare skin, making his way up before pushing the shirt far enough to reveal her bra. He kissed just above it between her breasts as he reached one of his arms carefully around her to try unfastening the undergarment. Serena arched her back slightly to allow him to do so, but simultaneously pushing her chest into his face.

"Ahh, sorry!" Serena said embarrassedly.

Lysandre let out a laugh, "I am not sure that this is something to be sorry for," before he used his free hand to massage one of her still clothed breasts while he bit at the soft flesh of her chest, still working with the other to unfasten the bra.

When he got it free, he pulled it and her shirt away from her, sitting back on his knees to admire her body before placing one knee between her legs, kissing her chest. Serena was just relishing in all the tingling at every touch and kiss, her senses lighting up at his affections. Before she noticed how close he was, Lysandre gently pinched one of her nipples, kissing the other. Her abdomen was hot as he bit and rolled his teeth against her skin, her knees trembling at the feeling. He switched sides, flicking his tongue across the small bump before very teasingly suckling at it. Unexpecting of the intense feeling, Serena let out a tiny whine, her lips parted very slightly.

At the little noise, a low rumbling moan came from Lysandre just before he broke away, moving back up to press his tongue between Serena's lips in a fiery kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close while massaged her chest with one hand, the other holding him up. When she let go to rest her hands on his broad shoulders, he sat back on his knees and took one of her hands in his, pulling her to sit up and met her eyes and he tenderly kissed her fingertips. He guided her hand slowly down his chest until he pressed it against his pants, her hand grasping and gently squeezing around the protrusion there as Lysandre let out another soft moan from his lips.

Serena smiled, as if touching him she had complete control over him. Carefully massaging him through the clothing, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hands as she stimulated him. She leaned forward to kiss his chest, planting a few kisses down to his belt as she undid it before unfastening his pants. Before she had the chance to pull them down, he halted her, putting a finger up. "Ah… just a moment."

'_We're might…'_ Serena thought nervously, as Lysandre climbed off the bed and walked over to the bathroom for a moment, rustling around. She rolled over to lay on her stomach, head propped up with her hands and elbows while she waited. She didn't expect when he came back, as he swiftly climbed onto the bed behind her, pushing her legs apart as he leaned over her and pressed his hips against her backside, thrusting a few times with only their clothes between them. Serena let out a larger moan than the last time, feeling him hard against her.

Lysandre gently ground himself against her for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of her body before sitting back. He urged Serena to roll onto her back as she watched him. Moving forward once again, he pressed his fingers against the fabric between her legs, rubbing there. She took short, sharp breaths as he did this, but as he moved to begin pulling down her panties when she grabbed his hand. "Wait, please…" she pleaded quietly. Serena was nervous to the point of shaking.

"Ah…? Is everything okay?" he asked, a concerned look on his face as he went to caress her cheek.

"I… I want to do this, but…" her face was flushed as she spoke. Her body was more than ready to jump right in, but she still wasn't certain yet. "I think I'd also like to wait..."

"Serena…" One of his hands reached up to touch a lock of her hair as he said her name. Even the way he said it enticed her, his Kalosian accent thick as he sounded it out 'sahr-hee-na'. She leaned to kiss his hand.

"Please…?" She asked again, holding his hand against her cheek.

Lysandre smiled bittersweetly. She wanted this, and she could tell he more than just wanted this, however he did turn to lay on his side next to her. "Of course I will wait if you are not ready, ma chere. As long as you wish until you're certain."

Serena wrapped her arms around his ribs, squeezing him, as he wrapped his around her. They laid there for a while, embracing each other as Lysandre ran his fingers through her hair idly, which soon became sleepily, as they both held each other.

"Thank you, Lysandre," Serena spoke quietly, nervous still with her head against his chest.

He looked down at her, easing a finger under her chin to look her in the eyes. "I will do anything for you, ma fleur. Anything." The way he said it, Serena was strangely calmed by those words, as if even behind his words he meant it wholeheartedly.

Serena's body was tense with the excitement, but her mind was still running through the possibility that he wasn't on her side, because she was still constantly fretting over the idea of him or if he was connected to the terrorist organization of Team Flare. She just wondered in her idle, sleepy state how such a loving man could be involved with that.

Maybe he wasn't… She fully intended to find out… later…


	5. Take It Slow

It was early. Way too early still, he felt. Light barely trickled in and the room was somewhat warm, but he was already awake. He'd been shifting all night and, judging by the frequent middle-of-the-night movements next to him, so had she.

Right now was rather nice, though. He was enjoying the feeling of fingers trailing gently along his chest, down his stomach, or sweeping over his nipples was a very pleasant, albeit exciting, thing to wake up to. Very slowly, he opened one eye, then the other, peeking at the sleepy looking, fluffy haired girl next to him.

Serena seemed pretty focused on his skin as he reached up to brush her hair away from her face, which made her jump a little, swatting at his hand near her ear.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just kinda staring off into space," she said, pushing her hair back behind her ear herself.

Lysandre smiled at her, running his hand over her bare shoulders while looking over her. She hadn't gotten dressed after the night's exploration, so it was her bare skin down to her underwear. "This is a nice surprise to wake up to. No need to apologize," he told her. It's not as if he wasn't already excited just by waking up or feeling her touching his skin, the sight of her was arousing by itself. Serena blushed, leaning back slightly and allowing her hair to fall over her face in embarrassment.

Lysandre ran his fingers up her stomach, straight over her nipples to tease her. All of this teasing and yet he told her he wouldn't do anything, it was difficult to hold back taking control of her. She leaned over him, kissing him gently several times very slowly before stopping to gaze at him. He tried to keep a steady breath as he looked up at her in the dim dawn light, whispering "Serena, tu es parfait… You are… perfect."

She looked a little puzzled but smiled at him, moving to caress his face. She sat the same hand down onto the bed next to his head after a moment, leveraging herself up over Lysandre to straddle him, surprising him as she made the sudden movement. "Aah, what are you doing, ma fleur?" he asked in confusion.

Serena didn't answer, only leaned over to kiss him again, pressing her hips against his. He hummed as he drank in the affection, but reached to place a hand against her side, shortly before he felt her pressing against his erectness. As it rubbed against their only remaining clothing, his hum turned to a soft, breathy moan. The hand on her side slid down to her hip, squeezing it gently.

Kissing him again and again before climbing back off of him, she started removing her underwear and stockings as he watched, before she moved to slide his boxers down his hips. More sternly, he asked, "Serena, wait. Are you sure?"

Serena stopped for a moment after removing his clothing and dropping it on the floor. She sat on her knees, arms crossed, and looked at him before speaking carefully, "Yes… I want this... I want you."

Lysandre wasn't going to argue, but went to sit up on his knees as well, reaching to wrap an arm around her to bring her naked body against his in an embrace, his lips pressing fervently against hers as he held her tightly. When he retracted, he pressed his hand against her chest, carefully pushing her back to lay on the bed as he knelt over her, one knee set between her calves. He trailed his fingers down between her breasts, over her stomach, through the dark blonde hair on her pelvis before teasing her lips with the tips of his fingers.

Breathing in deeply, Serena shifted her legs as her body became tense in anticipation. He ran two fingers up and down her wet slit as she squirmed, grabbing his hand in wanting to try to goad him into moving. Lysandre kept his hand firm as he teased and stimulated the skin just below her clit with his fingers. It felt like a long minute passed of him doing this until he slid them down and pressed his fingers deep inside her, eliciting a tiny gasp.

He was all very slow and deliberate about the way he did this, firmly pressing his fingers up on her insides as she lay still, tense, but moaning occasionally as he ran over more sensitive spots inside her. With each small moan came a squeeze around his fingers, which aroused him further, his own length throbbing each time he felt her get tighter. He began to pull his fingers out before pushing them back into her, moving faster and faster as he built her up.

Lysandre didn't want her to finish, so while he had brought her up to a point of pleasure he stopped before too long, removing his fingers from her and leaning over to kiss her neck to her lips. Serena whined when he stopped, which made him smile evilly, "C'est- is there something you want?" She nodded her head, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Is that so? Well, you will have to speak up. What do you want?" He questioned her, the obvious queries aimed to frustrate her and entertain him.

She started, "I…" Her eyes shifted to the side nervously. "I want you."

"What do you want about me?" Lysandre pushed her with these questions, knowing what he wanted to do, but to hear the words from her mouth was just as arousing.

Serena's hands slipped from around his shoulders, running down his chest to grasp around his erection, squeezing it gently in her hand. "I, ahh, I want you inside me."

A low rumble of laughter rose in his chest as he moved his hips forward, the tip of his hard length pressing against her hips as he teased her again. "You do? I want to be inside of you also…" He leaned down to kiss her neck and shoulders, his beard brushing against her skin as he nipped at her soft flesh. Serena hummed moans as he pushed her senses into overdrive with all of his contact.

Lysandre stopped kissing as he sat up, moving over to the side of the bed where he laid his pants to search them, pulling a small plastic square out of one of his pockets before turning back to her. Opening the condom wrapper, he pulled it over himself before dropping the wrapper on the floor, moving over to the shaky figure of Serena, her hands crossed on her chest as she watched him.

Serena held her arms out to him as he moved to place both of his knees between her legs, leaning down to kiss her passionately again before carefully lining his member up against her slippery lips, pressing the head slowly into her as her whole body tensed at the feeling, a moan escaping her mouth. He thrust the remainder into her, pressed snugly against her insides as he gazed at her, one hand reaching to stroke her hair before he began to steadily, rhythmically thrust in and out of her.

Serena's breasts bounced to the momentum of his thrusts as she took gasping breaths. She pulled her arms up to her chest to ease the bouncing as he continued, occasionally making a harder lunge that received a pleasured cry from her. Lysandre nestled his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her skin as he enjoyed the motions, his whole body tingling from the feeling of them rubbing against each other. Every now and then a low, rumbling moan would emanate from his throat between the shallow, unsteady breaths he took.

Carefully kissing up to her ear as he slowed, making deliberate, more forceful thrusts, he growled through his thick accent into her ear, "Dis mon nom… Aaah- Serena, say my name,"

Gasping with each thrust, Serena opened her mouth to form the syllables, but as she did instead she moaned louder. Her fingers grasped at her own chest, squeezing her nipples as she put effort to think of the name over her pleasure, sounding his name out, "Lys- Nnnnhh, Lysahnnnn- Aaah, Lysandre!"

Harder than before as she spoke his name, Lysandre's length throbbed as he threw his body into his movements, grinding his hips against hers as he felt the ribbed tautness of her insides. He opened his mouth to moan, resuming the softer but rapid thrusts. Realizing he was approaching a climax, his muscles exceedingly tense, he slowed to a stop, sitting up as he looked down at Serena.

She took deep breaths, trying to catch up as he loomed over her, looking at her flushed skin as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Her hair was a mess around her and Lysandre smiled, enjoying the view of her delicate body. One hand grasped at her hip as he trailed the other up her leg, his thumb pressing against the pearl of her clit, making circles around it as his hips swayed in subtle movements against her.

Letting go of her breast, she moved to lay her hand over his at her hip, squeezing it. Serena shifted her feet and hips slightly to allow more access to him as he stimulated her nether regions with his fingers.

For some time Lysandre watched her body squirm and writhe as he did this, building her back up until she was almost too tight around him, all the muscles in her body tense as he rubbed and massaged her. At this point he began starting to thrust again from his seated position, the little moans getting quickly louder as he swiftly drove her to the edge and, without allowing her to linger there, pushed her over it.

"Hhhnnnnnn, aaahh Arceus! Oh Lysaaanndrrre!" Soft moans turned to full screams of satisfaction as Serena grasped violently at the sheets, her back arching as he bucked his hips harder, holding her thighs against him with his strong hands as he rode out her climax. He pushed on, his own orgasm imminent as Serena's body became languid, relaxing mostly and making way for him to finish.

Pulling her legs tighter around his body, she watched Lysandre as he leaned over to rest a hand on the bed. Serena moved her hips in rhythm with his as she saw the muscles in his shoulders tense up with each passing thrust, feeling the powerful throb of his organ inside her.

His breathing was rough and unsteady, taking small gasps with each pass, his face contorting in pleasure. At first, Lysandre breathed her name before crying out, "Ahhh! Merde!" He put all his weight into thrusting, moaning as he did so and, in turn, Serena was moaning with him at the intensity of the pulsing feeling inside her as he came.

Lysandre's movements became slower and softer as he finished, his moans turning to dull hums of exhaustion as he gently lay his body against Serena's, caressing her and kissing her amorously as he reveled in the feeling of her and their excitement. The room was especially warm now after filling the air with their scent.

Arms around his neck, kissing him wearily but as affectionately as he kissed her, she whispered, "You're… fantastic, Lysandre."

A low chuckle came from him as he pulled back from her, briefly running his nails lightly over her skin as he sat up, carefully withdrawing himself from her to go clean off. "You are, as well, ma fleur. Very fantastic."

As Lysandre came back, he decided it was probably a good time to get dressed and ready to get to work, seeing as it was already late in the morning. He watched Serena stare at the ceiling as she spoke, "I should probably go see Professor Sycamore. I don't know even what time it is."

Lysandre pulled the holocaster from one of his pockets, checking the time. "It is almost noon."

At that, she sat up, "Well, whoops! Time to get going," and she began looking for her clothes to dress again.

He laughed, "And I should get to the lab. I'm sure there are scientists I need to yell at." When Lysandre was finished dressing and grooming himself back into shape, he came back around to sweep up Serena into an embrace, smiling, "Ahh, ma chere, will I see you tonight or will you be leaving?"

She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing, "I guess I can stay another night and leave in the morning. It's easier to travel that way."

Despite both of their urgency to get things done for the day, it was as if hurrying wasn't a priority for them as they continued to spend a few more minutes kissing and caressing each other. The only thing that existed in the world right now was the two of them.

"I should go, I need to talk to the Professor," Serena spoke finally, although a little glumly as she let go of Lysandre.

"At least we will still see each other later," he told her as he walked her out of the modest flat, escorting her down the stairs inside the building. They were walking past a couple of orange suited Team Flare members that glanced leerily at the both of them, one of them meekly raising a hand to wave at Lysandre before he shot them a scowling glare, hoping they wouldn't have the fortitude to speak to him at this very moment.

As they embraced one more time at the doorway, he parted ways with her with a simple, "Be well, ma fleur," before walking in one direction for a moment, looking out of the corner of his eye to see that she had gone before moving to glance up the apartment stairway where the people in orange suits had just been. He went back up the stairs to check what they needed and perhaps scold them for coming to his place of residence unnecessarily.

Lysandre approached the two, who were standing some feet away from his front door, a rather peeved expression on his face. "What is the matter? Why did you feel it necessary to come here today of all days?"

The girl that had raised a hand in a wave spoke up, "Umm, I'm sorry that we had to come, sir, it's just that we've been having issues with operations in the east that require your attention."

"It's like I cannot leave anything for a little while, have you spoken with any of the admins on this? Why today?" He questioned them rather angrily.

"We talked Mab-"

"Maybe you should have spoken to Xerosic," he suggested to them. "In any case, go back to the labs and I will see you there. I'll speak with them myself."

The team members looked rather attacked, only nodding in agreement, "Yes, sir," before excusing themselves to leave the apartment. He followed suit behind him, taking a separate way as they exited the building.

Just what he needed was issues to arise while Serena was here. He only wanted to take time for himself with her present, but saw that these conflict might make their relationship challenging.

He wondered how he might convince her if she found out.


End file.
